Love Much?
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Neji has been acting weird lately, and Tenten has no idea why. He keeps asking her, if she’s hiding anything from him, and she keeps telling him no. Who would have thought that the answer was just under her shirt?


Author's Notes: New story! New story! I actually had a dream about this one and wrote it down right away. Now, here it is! Neji and Tenten are both 19 in this fic, and it has nothing to do with my other stories. Hope you guys will like it!

Title: Love Much?

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T (for sexual suggestions and some mature situations)

Summary: Neji has been acting weird lately, and Tenten has no idea why. He keeps asking her, if she's hiding anything from him, and she keeps telling him no. Who would have thought that the reason was just under her shirt?

Neji was always a consistent person. There was never anything unusual with him. Trainings were the same as usual. He'd wait for her next in the training grounds and started once she got there. They'd eat together somewhere for lunch, then go back to training till dusk. It was either his or her house for dinner. They'd watch a movie, play cards, or just talk after. It had been like that, since they were 15. Being best friends, they were always together. It was actually a surprise for her, when he invited her to his house one day, and from then on, it had been their daily routine. She'd known him for 8 years, and of all the times they were together, he never acted far from his normal stoic expression and attitude. Even when their hormonal, horny, and sexually curious selves were all over each other one night, he was still the same. So why was he, of all days, acting so weird lately? Was it because of having sex with her so frequently? They had been doing those "things", since he turned seventeen. Usually, it was all just foreplay, but there were times, when their desires were so strong, that they needed more than just rubbing and the likes. They never talked about it the morning after, and it was better that way. It was as if nothing happened. So what was making him act so weird?

It all started when they had just come back from a mission the other day. The client had gotten on their nerves, when they were given the wrong information, and because of it, Lee was badly injured.

After visiting him in the hospital, they went to her house for dinner. It was a simple dinner – salted grilled fish, swamp cabbage, miso soup, rice, and some tea. As they were eating, she couldn't help but feel uneasy under his gaze. Had she done something wrong?

"Neji, are you okay?" she asked.

He kept staring at her with an expressionless face.

The silence was very disturbing. He didn't utter a single word but kept looking at her. She, in turn, looked back at him with a less intense gaze. He was so overwhelming. He was always quiet but not this quiet. There was definitely something wrong.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he finally answered.

Huh? Where did that come from? Before she could reply, he added more food to her bowl.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me now. Just don't hide it from me, and don't do anything rash without asking for my opinion first," he continued as he put his own food into her bowl.

She noticed and started to fret. "Wait, Neji, you don't have to give me your food!"

"Just eat. You need it more than I do."

"But…"

Then, he gave her a small smile and a blush crept to her cheeks. Why was he being nice to her? Her hunger had been less satiable lately, but it was probably because of training. How could he have noticed that? Still, he shouldn't give her his own food, but he insisted.

That wasn't the last incident.

Lee being Lee of course recovered quickly. So after a few more days, they were given another mission. This time, they had to retrieve a stolen scroll from rogue sand ninjas.

"No, Tenten, you're not coming with us," Neji stated. "You're not allowed to go on missions starting today."

"What? Why?" It wasn't fair. Why wasn't Neji letting her go on a mission with them? Did he find her incompetent?

He looked almost annoyed with her. "You know perfectly why. You didn't even want to tell me."

Seriously, what was he talking about?

"Aren't you hiding something from me?"

"I'm not!" she yelled. Why was he so stubborn?

"See? You still don't want to tell me."

Why was Neji acting so weird? What was wrong with him?

She stormed out of the mission room and headed straight home. He had some nerve to stop her from going on missions. She was a ninja, and ninjas needed to go on missions. It was her passion, her purpose in life. What had gotten into her teammate?

She was still pissed off with him that night. It was dinner at his house, but she didn't bother showing up. She had to admit though. Food at his house was good, even if she had to eat with every other Hyuuga in the mansion. At first, they wondered who was she to Neji for him to bring her over for dinner every other day. For them, the only plausible explanation was close to the words "girlfriend" and "hormones", but her teammate made it perfectly clear that they were just friends. Still, the intrigue didn't stop. However, if it was for good food, everything was worth it. The other day, they had braised chicken in a sweet and spicy teriyaki sauce and ginger with fragrant jasmine rice, meat and vegetable dumplings in miso soup, and for dessert, almond jelly with fruit cocktail. The thought of it made her drool. It was a bit embarrassing for her to feed him crap, while he fed her gold. He said he didn't mind though, but still. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty though. She was still mad at him.

She picked at her tempura. He was the only thing she could think of, but she was tired of thinking about him. Sighing, she finished up her food quickly and went to her room.

Her hair cascaded down her back as she stripped herself of her clothes. Looking at the mirror, she examined herself. She was of normal height. Her body was fit and had little fat. Her breasts were a bit too big to even out her body, but she loved her flat stomach. "I'm becoming too vain," she told herself. She used to be a tomboy before and almost didn't even care about her looks. But being with Neji, she just had to look perfect all the time.

She checked her calendar. Damn. It had been two months, since her last period, but it didn't really alarm her much. She was better off without it anyway. Plus, she really had irregular menstruation. She was used to it.

There was a small thud near her window. She turned around to find Neji standing by her bed. The sight of him made her fume.

"Neji! Why the hell are y-," he covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish.

"Stop being angry," he said without a single tint of annoyance or anger, but instead sadness.

"Fine, then," she crossed her arms. "Explain yourself."

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked with more sadness in his expression.

"No, I'm not. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Why won't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you're hiding it from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" she screamed and immediately he stopped.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before she hugged him. Even if she was of normal height, Neji wasn't, and he was at least five inches taller than her. So she had her face buried in his chest, as she started crying.

"Wait, don't cry," there was a bit of panic in his voice. "Tenten, please, stop crying."

But she cried even harder. She just felt so sad, hurt, and angry. He probably felt the same but revealed less. Maybe she was just too emotional these days.

He hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe. Please don't leave for missions for a few months. I'll take care of all your expenses. Just please don't let anything harm you."

Though she didn't know his reasons, she knew that he was sincere with his words, and just this once, she'll let him off the hook. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't need to explain himself next time. Maybe this was his way of saying he loved her. The thought made her feel giddy, and she almost immediately forgave him…well, just a tad bit.

She had the next few days all to herself, since her teammates had to go on an A-rank mission the next day. After saying goodbye to them at the gates, she headed for a very special shop – one she hadn't been to in such a long time. A few streets from her house was a fortune teller's shop. She just loved fortune telling. It was all for pure fun, though at times, even she had to admit that some of the predictions were true.

Entering the shop, she was met by Ino, who was a regular customer there. It took at least 20 minutes for the blonde to smother her with all the predictions she received and how she felt about every single one of them. Hey, what are friends for? Thankfully, Shikamaru had arrived and took his girlfriend away as she continued to mouth out her frustrations and insecurities.

It was finally her turn, and immediately, the old lady fortuneteller was working her magic.

"You're been very bothered lately, Tenten," she said keeping her eyes closed in meditation.

"Yes, I have," our favorite kunoichi replied, quickly sitting down on the floor.

The old ladies brows furrowed. "But someone else has been very bothered too…so much more than you are."

"I…yes…that's correct."

"He's someone who cares deeply for you. Blank eyes…they only have interest in you. He's a Hyuuga. Am I wrong?"

See how good this fortuneteller was? And she did everything for a good price.

"Uhmm…we're not in any kind of relationship though. We're just best friends."

"Is that so?" she asked with a smile. "Then, you feel nothing for him?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that. I love him like a brother."

"But I don't think brothers and sisters are that intimate with each other."

"Uh…I…uhmm…yeah…"

Fortunetelling, secrets anonymous advice, and confession booth all in one go…this lady must be loaded.

"The ability to tell people's fortunes is a very rare gift, my dear. Your faith in my abilities is all that I ask. So please, be more honest with me. Tell me. What do you wish to know?"

"Well…you see my friend has been acting very strange, since we came back from a mission. Why?"

"Give me your hand, dear." She did so and waited for a bit before the lady continued. "He's very worried about you."

"Was it because of what happened to our other teammate?"

"No, it's because of something entirely different."

"He keeps on asking me, if I'm hiding something from him. Does it have something to do with that?"

"Why yes, Tenten. Do you really not know what it is?"

"No, I really have no clue on what it is. I haven't hid anything from him."

The lady chuckled. "What he thinks you're hiding from him, is something completely hidden from you, as well."

"What? I don't understand."

"Darling, you must be more sensitive to your self. If something horrible were to happen to you, it would hurt him greatly."

"But what is it? What does he think I'm hiding from him?"

The lady looked up at her and patted her hand. "If I tell you, you might not be able to pay your fee anymore. Besides, I don't think your friend would want me to tell you, if not him."

"Oh, no! But please, wait, tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry, dear. Come back again next time. Take care!"

She paid her extremely high bill and sulked all the way home. She didn't even get much of an answer. Once Neji came back, she was going to force it out of him, even if it took days, and that was exactly what she did.

"Tenten, I just got back from a mission. Can we discuss this tomorrow?" Neji patiently reasoned. He lied down on his bed. "You can sleep here tonight, if you want."

She glared at him but joined him anyway. "I expect a full explanation tomorrow!"

"Of course, Tenten."

When she woke up the next day, Neji wasn't next to her anymore. That bastard!

She found him in Ino's flower shop a few hours later. "What are you doing here, Neji?"

"Oh, you got up early," he said without looking at her. She noticed a small pinkish tint on his cheeks.

"Neji, why did you leave?"

A bouquet of flowers was shoved into her arms. "I missed you."

It caught her by surprise. That was the sweetest thing he ever did for her. Her face turned red hot, and her inner fan girl died of happiness. No, wait, he was stalling. There was no way she would fall for that.

"Neji, what do you think I'm hiding from you? I really have no idea."

He looked at her and whispered. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"What?"

"Do you really not know, Tenten? Or are you just hiding it from me? Truly have you not noticed?"

"I seriously don't know, Neji. So please just tell me so that it'll all be over."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"Keeping what?"

"…That…"

"What's that?"

"You know what it is."

"I don't, Neji, please just tell me. I'm going to die here."

"You have to promise me that you'll let me take care of you."

"Okay, okay just tell me what it is."

"I have to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I know we're teammates."

"I will take full responsibility."

"We're responsible for each other. We're friends."

"I'm going to marry you."

"Yeah, I…what? Marry? What the hell? Why?"

"Tenten, do you really not know?"

"Neji, we're starting all over again! Just say it!"

"…You're pregnant…"

"…WHAT???"

"You're pregnant. How could you not know this?"

"How could YOU know this?"

"Byakugan."

"…Oh, that makes sense…"

"Yes, yes, it does."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Tenten?"

She fainted. Luckily, Neji caught her on time.

"Don't be so reckless. We have a baby, now."

END

Author's Notes: I couldn't think of a better ending. Sorry. Anyway, who saw it coming? Please review! I'm begging you. Please?


End file.
